Лев против медведя
Введение Данная тема столь же интересна многим, как и кто сильнее, лев или тигр. Однако, в Рунете считается априори доказанным, что тигр порвет льва в клочья, используя свои риапиаренные преимущества. А потому, против медведей обычно в Рунете выставляют тигра. Если исходить из ПРАКТИЧЕСКИ устроенных боев на территории Штатов, Англии, Швеции, и прочих странах, то с медведем как правило сравнивали именно львов. Скорее всего это связанно с тем, что там априори доказанным считалось, что лев сильнее тигра. Это происходило не от сравнений преимуществ, а весьма тупо, от практических стравочных боев. Лев действительно, как боец превосходит тигра. Поэтому, более интересно поставить ему в пару медведя, а не тигру. Однако, в отличие от вопроса стравливаний с тигром, вопрос лев-медведь имеет специфику в том, что лев и медведь практически никогда не могли встретиться в дикой природе в исторический период. Скорее всего, нет никаких научно зафиксированных боев львов и медведей (в отличие от боев тигр-медведь). Встречаться они могли, например, в горах Атласа. Но, там жили берберийские львы, чей вес как правило превышал 275 килограмм, и атласские медведи - довольно некрупные. С крупными медведями львы исторически не сосуществовали. Правда, львы водились на территории Европы, и даже России. И там могли сталкиваться с европейскими бурыми медведями. Но, у нас крайне мало данных о том, что же происходило в этих боях. Особую неблагодарность выразим индейцам племени кловис за то, что не оставили нам статистику боев американских львов и короткомордых медведей. Есть мнение, что это были бы поединки сильнейших зверей своего класса. Но, предковая форма берберийского льва скорее всего не уступала льву американскому по размерам. А уж по смелости, величине гривы, боевым качествам, я думаю, превышала. Да и есть сомнения, что знаменитый Арктодус обязательно лучший боец, чем кадьяк. Одним словом, все данные о сражениях львов с медведями происходят из цирков, зоопарков, специально организованных боев. Мифы Когда видите статью, где указывается рост, вес, длинна льва и медведя, и, Боже упаси, длинна их когтей и клыков - сразу закрывайте статью. Ответа на вопрос там нет. Потому, что все эти параметры никак не помогут определить победителя. Представить примерно противников? Да, помогут. Но предсказать результат - никогда. Это совершенно нормально также, как по росту и весу, и даже силе удара не удается прогнозировать поединки боксеров и бойцов ММА. Да, что рост и вес? Часто, результат этих поединков нельзя предсказать даже просмотрев все бои каждого спортсмена. Что касается хищных зверей, то их ужасающее вооружение, скорость, реакции и сила таковы, что победителем может быть кто угодно. У них, так скажем "избыточное вооружение", то и есть какая-то случайность может решить исход дела. Поэтому, если говориться, что медведь - де, весит две тонны, а лев - три грамма, и поэтому медведь его раздавит как виноградинку, знайте, к реальному положению вещей это не имеет отношения. В одной книге я читал, что мол, кадьяк прихлопнет льва одной лапой. На редкость не обоснованное утверждение! Но, поймите очень важную вещь: ну, не могут люди отказаться от той иллюзии, что размер решает все. Ну, трудно им поверить, что кошка может мочить медведей в 3 раза тяжелее себя. Но, это так... Что же касается соотношения масс льва и медведей, то это вопрос сложный. Дело облегчается, если мы договоримся брать крупнейших львов против крупнейших медведей. Крупнейшие медведи - это белый медведь, и крупные бурые подвиды (не обязательно кадьяк). Эти животные могут весить, грубо говоря, до 800 кг в максимуме. Ну нужно учитывать, что благодаря способности наращивать жир, без вреда для себя, медведи могут весить и больше. Однако, есть сомнения, что такой колобок будет хорошо драться с кошками. Да и у 800 кг медведя тоже немалая доля жира, сала. У львов же жировая масса очень ограничена. Крупнейшие берберийские львы могут весить килограмм до 400. То и есть, грубо говоря, вполовину меньше. Если тот и другой зверь встнут рядом, то, в зависимости от ракурса, у нас будет разное впечатление. Лев скорее всего не покажется карликом на фоне медведя, из-за гривы, у берберийца она распространяется и на живот. А кроме того, голова льва часто шире медвежьей. То, что медведь вполовину, если не больше, тяжелее льва, часто ставиться ему в плюс. Также, товарищи русские патриоты, часто ассоциируют медведя с Россией, и только это заставляет их возвеличивать его над львом. Кроме того, обычно, медведю ставиться в плюс то, что он живет в нашем климате, а лев, мол, только в жарких странах. Поэтому, медведь брутальнее, суровее. Но, это больше к субъективным ощущениям. Кстати, на самом деле, лев хорошо переносит сильные морозы. А по характеру, мне кажется, к русском менталитету ближе лев, чем медведь. Еще одна причина: то, что нам, русским, медведь ближе географически. Многие на него охотились, многие слышали рассказы охотников. А, кто такой лев? Ой, да, фигня саванная! Т.е. мы просто плохо знаем льва. К слову, в отличие от своих предков, которые льва хоть и тоже плоховато знали, но ставили его в силе и царственности выше медведя! Обычно, вес это: цифры (1000 кг!), рассказы охотников, ощущение, что "наш зверь", живет в нашем суровом климате, бьют русичей по голове, и они считают априори доказанным, что медведь порвет льва с полпинка. Практические результаты Итак, поняв, насколько бессмысленен теоретизм, и уподобление медведя России, приступим к единственно верному способу определения - кто же из них сильнее. А именно: к практическим результатам. Этим занялся Владимир Вершинин, которому мы и предоставляем слово (весь фактический матеиал собран им). Известно достаточно много случаев схваток львов с бурыми медведями в неволе. Начнём со случаев побед львов. В зверинце Бостока в Кони Айленд крупный лев по имени Балтимор убил большого бурого медведя (The New York Times. August 19, 1908). У входа на цирковую арену Балтимор подрался с другим львом, а после того, как зверей разняли, лев побежал к своей клетке и случайно ворвался в открытую клетку медведя. В ходе жестокой битвы лев серьёзно ранил медведя. После того, как измотанный медведь повалился на пол, лев добил его двумя укусами в шею. Точный размер медведя не указан в статьях, описывающих бой. Сказано только, что это был крупный экземпляр русского бурого медведя. В статье газеты Richmond Dispatch January 18, 1903 сказано, что самым крупным бурым медведем, содержавшимся в зверинце Бостока в то время, был уссурийский бурый медведь весом 900 фунтов (408 кг). Вероятно, именно этот медведь был убит Балтимором. О другом случае убийства львом крупного медведя сообщает газета The Australian Workman (Sydney) Saturday, April 6, 1895. Битва произошла в Новом Орлеане в зверинце Wombwell’s Menagerie. Крупный медведь ворвался в клетку ко льву по имени Неро, затем последовала драка, в ходе которой лев, вырвавшись из хватки медведя, нанёс ему удар по спине, смертельно повредив ему позвоночник. Однако в этом случае размер медведя не указан даже приблизительно, а понятие «крупный медведь» весьма растяжимо, учитывая, что размеры медведей крупных видов варьируются в гораздо большем диапазоне, чем размеры представителей больших кошек. Газета The Toronto Daily Mail - Jan 7, 1882 описывает некий бой в зоопарке Торонто, в ходе которого русский медведь весом в 1200 футов (540 кг) был убит львом, однако в самой же статье говорится, что данного боя на самом деле не было. В статье сказано, что большой бурый медведь и лев были больны ревматизмом и в своей ярости могли бы устроить такой же погром, как в этой истории. Однако и льва и медведя удалось вылечить. Сама же история, похоже, является чем-то вроде рекламного трюка. Еще в одном источнике сообщается о стравочном бою медведя гризли с африканским львом. Лев дважды запрыгивал на медведя, но оказывался сброшен. После третьей попытки запрыгнуть на медведя, лев нанёс ему удар по спине, повредив позвоночник. Медведь был убит (The Iola Register from Iola, Kansas · Page 6). Хотя размер медведя не указан, вероятно, речь идет о крупном экземпляре, поскольку в начале текста сказано, что медведи гризли в данном национальном парке весили до 1000 фунтов (450 кг). Другие источники, описывающие убийства бурых медведей львами, не указывают размеров медведей и не называют их крупными. В зверинце Бостока крупный лев по имени Менелик убил медведя гризли по имени Президент (Yorkshire Telegraph and Star 12 November 1910). Лев набросился на медведя и схватил его за горло. Зверей удалось разнять. У льва была повреждена лапа, а медведь был смертельно ранен в горло. Ещё в одном случае крупный лев атаковал медведя во время циркового представления (NEW YORK DAILY TRIBUNE. WEDNESDAY. JULY 18. 1906). После десятиминутного боя зверей удалось разнять. У льва была разодрана морда, и было несколько укусов на теле. Медведь также получил множество укусов, в том числе и на горле. Медведю сделали трахеотомию, но спасти его не удалось. Сообщается, что король Швеции Фредерик I однажды стравил очень крупного льва, которого ему подарила одна из берберийских держав, с одним из бурых медведей, содержавшихся примясницких лавках в Стокгольме. Как гласит история, в этом случае лев убил медведя одним ударом. Однако вряд ли при мясницкой лавке мог содержаться крупный и здоровый медведь. В 1895 году вследствие несчастного случая при перевозке животных из зверинца три львицы атаковали и убили двух медведей и одну гиену. Как сообщается, один медведь был полностью съеден, а у другого была откушена лапа. Если три львицы действительно смогли полностью съесть этого медведя, то это говорит о том, что медведь был совсем небольшим. Голодный лев-самец в исключительном случае может съесть до 30 кг мяса, при том, что в день лев обычно съедает 7 кг мяса. В одном случае, когда тигрица загрызла бурого медведя весом 170 кг на берегу реки Татибэ (приток Имана), она поедала свою добычу 3-4 дня, при этом большая часть туши осталась целой – были съедены только наиболее жирные части тела. В одном случае в Берлине в цирке Касселя молодой лев ворвался в клетку к сибирскому бурому медведю. Затем последовала ожесточённая борьба. Зверей в одиночку попыталась разнять жена владельца цирка, но лев серьёзно покалечил её. Когда персоналу цирка удалось разнять зверей, лев был смертельно искалечен, а медведь уже умер от ран. Не ясно, какую роль в этом бою сыграли люди. Возможно, персонал цирка, пытаясь разнять зверей, мог покалечить их, особенно льва. Большую известность приобрёл стравочный бой двух зверей-людоедов: льва по имени Парнелл и медведя по имени Рамадан. По сути, бой закончился ничьей – оба зверя выжили, однако многие газеты называют этот бой победоносным для медведя (Wellsville Allegany County Reporter: Tuesday, September 30, 1902, Wellsville, New York), некоторые источники называют исход боя ничьей (The sun., April 14, 1895, Part 4, Page 8), но ни один источник не называет льва победителем, так что данный случай логичнее считать аргументом в пользу медведя, а не льва. Тем не менее, то, что лев выдержал бой с таким крупным медведем и фактически вышел в ничью, весьма впечатляет. Но этот случай упомянут в разборе побед льва по другой причине. На англоязычных форумах можно найти информацию, якобы лев Парнелл, фигурирующий в вышеупомянутом случае, до боя с Рамаданом убил двух огромных медведей гризли: Монарха, весом 850 кг, и Siskiyou, весом 400 кг. На самом деле этих боёв не было. Изначально Колонел Бун, владелец льва-людоеда Парнелла, высказал идею стравить своего льва с калифорнийским гризли по имени Монарх, пойманным Эрнестом Томпсоном Сетоном. Однако идея не была реализована. Естественно, столь ценного медведя не стали стравливать с проблемным львом. Медведь Монарх умер в зоопарке от старости в 1911 году (то есть на 7 лет пережил якобы убившего его льва). Бой с медведем Siskiyou был предотвращён властями вследствие массовых протестов (The grizzlies of Glacier. Warren Leonard Hanna Mountain Press Pub. Co., 1978). В качестве доказательства того, что лев убил этого медведя (а предоставленная в предыдущем предложении информация уже это опровергает), пользователи ранее упомянутых форумов предлагают статью The Dalles daily chronicle March 03, 1894, где говорится, что лев Парнелл убил некоего циркового медведя неясного размера, пола и состояния. Первые подозрения возникают из-за даты публикации: данная газета вышла более чем за два месяца до того, как бой Парнелла и Siskiyou был официально отменён. Проливает свет на этот таинственный случай статья из San Francisco Call, Volume 75, Number 93, 3 March 1894 вышедшая в тот же день, описывающая то же место действия и то же событие, и, в отличие от предыдущей статьи, снабженная большим количеством подробностей. Упомянутый в обеих статьях лев тоже принадлежал Колонелу Буну, но это был не Парнелл, а Султан, а убитым медведем оказался восьмимесячный бурый медвежонок. Это и есть единственный медведь, убитый львами Колонела Буна. Теперь поговорим о победах медведей. В «Джунглях Бостока» в Ноттингеме медведь гризли убил льва (West Gippsland Gazette. Tuesday January 30 1912). Когда звери покидали арену после выступления, медведь атаковал льва и после нескольких минут боя медведь смог забраться льву на спину и нанести укус, сломавший льву позвоночник. В природе львы часто используют данный приём во внутривидовых боях. Львы-самцы, не являющиеся коалиционными партнёрами, во время схваток обычно кусают друг друга в область поясницы. Таким же образом львы-самцы могут убивать молодых самцов или львиц. Например, в одном случае Schenkel (1966a) наблюдал, как лев преследовал львицу, схватил её зубами за поясницу и встряхнул, сломав ей позвоночник в двух местах (The Serengeti Lion: A Study of Predator-Prey Relations. George B. Schaller).В другом случае в Берлине во время циркового представления медведь убил льва (The Niagara Falls Gazette. Tuesday, February 8, 1921). Дерущихся зверей удалось разнять струёй воды из шланга. После боя медведь продолжил выступление, как ни в чём не бывало, в то время как лев погиб от своих ран. Ещё один случай убийства льва медведем произошёл на практике дрессировщика больших кошек Романа Проске: «Роман Проске, известный дрессировщик больших кошек, лишился двух тигров и одного льва из-за медведей; тигрица Клайда Битти была убита медведем. Однако медведь может убить большую кошку только с помощью неожиданной атаки. В честном бою в равном весе большая кошка, по мнению большинства экспертов, выйдет победителем благодаря высокой манёвренности и молниеносной реакции» (Wild Tigers and Tame Fleas. NY: Rinehart, 1958 Bill Ballantine). Интерес в данном случае, прежде всего, представляет фактический счёт. Мнения экспертов на этот счет весьма различны. Клайд Битти, например, считал, что в бою между тигром и медведем шансов больше у медведя. В одной статье он говорит, что настоящим царём зверей является не лев, а медведь гризли (New Castle News. March 17 1937). В то же время едва ли кто-нибудь из советских исследователей Дальнего Востока согласится с точкой зрения Битти. Известный дрессировщик больших кошек и медведей Говард Вард утверждал, что иногда даже небольшие медведи могут убивать львов и тигров, аргументируя это случаями, когда белый медведь в зоопарке в Денвере, Колорадо, убил двух взрослых львов, и когда русская бурая медведица убила самца бенгальского тигра в цирке Клайда Битти (Field and Stream Magazine. February, 1944). Другой случай убийства льва медведем произошёл в 1896 году во Франции в зверинце Массерини. Крупный медведь ворвался в клетку ко двум львам, набросился на одного из них и начал рвать его своими когтями. Массерини удалось предотвратить нападение на второго льва, но он не смог помешать медведю убить атакованного им льва (Bear v lion Published: Monday 19 October 1896 Newspaper: Dundee Courier County: Angus, Scotland). Ещё одна схватка льва с медведем произошла в Берлине в 1935 году (Chicago Tribune - Dec 16, 1935). Лев пробрался в клетку к медведю, и недовольный вторжением медведь начал избивать льва. Лев хорошо защищался, но один удар лапы медведя отправил льва в противоположный угол клетки. В тексте ничего не говорится о смертельном исходе и сказано, что в бой вмешался работник зоопарка, так что, вероятно, льва удалось спасти. Ещё в одном стравочном бою в девятнадцатом веке лев был убит медведем. Бой произошел в Берлине и был организован королём Пруссии. На арену выпустили волка, тигра, льва, быка, медведя и лошадь. Сначала тигр убил быка, затем погибли волк и тигр (в источнике не сообщается, кем они были убиты), а затем начался продолжительный бой льва с медведем. Льву удалось только повредить шкуру медведя в нескольких местах, в то время как медведь, обхватив льва лапами, сдавил его до смерти. Медведь в итоге был насмерть забит лошадью. Подобного рода бои устраивались неоднократно. В другом похожем бою лев убил тигра, медведя и корову, на сам был убит лошадью (Sir Thomas Lawrence's Letter-bag. Sir Thomas Lawrence, George Somes Layard, Elizabeth Croft – 1906). Ещё в одном бою тигр убил льва, но сам был убит молодым гризли (The Tacoma Times 9 Feb 1911, Wilkes-Barre Times Leader, the Evening News Wilkes-Barre, Pennsylvania Wednesday, February 8, 1911 - Page 6). Наконец, 8-го декабря 2014 года в Южной Корее в зоопарке Чинянхо двенадцатилетний бурый медведь атаковал и убил двадцатилетнюю африканскую львицу. Хотя, по словам работников зоопарка, львица умерла по естественным причинам, издание The Korea Joongang Daily, основываясь на свидетельских показаниях, сообщает, что тело львицы было окровавлено, и пол был залит кровью. Медведь весил 200 кг, а львица – 100. Вот всё, что касается боёв львов с бурыми медведями, хотя, вероятно, в старых источниках можно найти ещё подобные случаи. Победы львов над белыми и чёрными медведями – совершенно другая история, и приравнивать их к победам над бурыми медведями было бы так же справедливо, как приравнивать победы бурых медведей над тиграми к победам надо львами. И всё же, учитывая, что перечисленные виды медведей находятся в достаточно близком родстве друг с другом, как и упомянутые виды кошачьих, информация об их конфликтах будет вполне уместна в этой теме. Статистика боёв львов с белыми медведями не такая захватывающая, как с бурыми. Побед львов значительно больше. Тем не менее, тому есть логичное объяснение. Но об этом позже, сейчас перейдём к фактическому счёту. В 1909 году в Перу в цирке Hagenbeck & Wallace лев по имени Брут убил белого медведя. Битва была очень жестокой, и лев тоже был серьёзно ранен. О размерах белого медведя ничего не сказано, и вряд ли они были выдающимися, в то время как лев был крупным самцом с чёрной гривой, самым большим львом в этом цирке (THE NEW YORK TIMES March 26, 1909). В другом случае берберийский лев по имени Рузвельт убил белого медведя по имени Пири в тяжёлой и продолжительной борьбе (The Spokesman-Review - Dec 22, 1901). В конце боя оба зверя были искалечены, но состояние медведя было совершенно безнадёжным. У льва была прокушена правая передняя лапа, сильно повреждена задняя часть, особенна левая задняя нога, повреждён правый глаз, и клочьями была вырвана грива. Медведь был искалечен значительно сильнее: его морда была изодрана до неузнаваемости, все лапы были покусаны, и спина была разодрана (The World's News (Sydney, NSW : 1901 - 1955) Saturday 22 фев 1902. Медведь погиб от ран уже после боя. Лев весил 500 фунтов, то есть был достаточно крупным, а медведь – 560 фунтов (255 кг), то есть совсем небольшим для своего вида. В зверинце в Лиможе крупный лев убил белого медведя (Illustrated Sydney News – Saturday 11 march 1893). Как сообщается, медведь тоже был крупным; для него авторы используют эпитет «fine», а для льва – «large». Один из белых медведей Альфреда Корта был убит львом («My life with the big cats» by Alfred Court). Никаких подробностей о медведе не имеется. На практике дрессировщика Льюиса Рота один белый медведь был убит львом, и в то же время он пишет, что обычно белый медведь может убить любую большую кошку (Louis Roth, forty years with jungle killers, page 204-205.). В одном случае в цирке недалеко от Бордо четыре льва подрались с тремя белыми медведями. Один белый медведь был убит, два других – серьёзно ранены. Львы не получили травм. В зверинце (GRANDE MÉNAGERIE DES INDES) в Гренобле, на юге Франции, две львицы ворвались в клетку к белому медведю, и завязался бой. Сначала одна львица схватила медведя за горло. Медведь не мог вырваться из её хватки, но успешно отражал атаки второй львицы. Затем медведю всё же удалось освободиться от захвата львицы, он начал достаточно уверенно обороняться, и всё же у него почти не было шансов против сразу двух противников. В итоге зверей разняли. Медведь был серьёзно ранен и выжил благодаря усилиям врача. Львицы не были серьёзно ранены, но после этого боя они начали остерегаться медведя, живущего с ними по соседству. В целом, работники зверинца считали, что медведь мог бы победить, если бы львицы дрались с ним один на один, а не двое против одного. Источник не сообщает о размерах медведя, но на иллюстрации к этому бою он изображён крупным. Кроме того, вряд ли небольшой медведь мог бы выдержать бой с двумя львицами (MOOSE JAW (HERALD) TIMES - JULY 24 – 1896, Zierikzeesche Nieuwsbode | 11 april 1896). Победы белых медведей надо львами немногочисленны. Ранее упоминались слова дрессировщика Говарда Варда о белом медведе в зоопарке в Денвере, Колорадо, убившем двух взрослых львов (Field and Stream Magazine (February, 1944)). К сожалению, никакие подробностей этих случаев неизвестны. В 1903 на «карнавале Ганнибала» крупный белый медведь убил молодого годовалого льва (The Quincy Daily Journal, Tuesday, September 29, 1903 Page: 2). В зверинце Бостока крупный дикий лев был серьёзно ранен в бою с белым медведем (THE NEW YORK TIMES, SEPTEMBER 30, 1902). Оба зверя были ранены, но раны льва были серьёзнее. У льва была сильно изорвана передняя лапа, и ему пришлось сделать операцию. Учитывая многочисленные поражения белых медведей в схватках с другими животными в неволе, то, что зоопарковский белый медведь смог одолеть крупного дикого льва, весьма впечатляет. Неудачи белых медведей в неволе объясняются их состоянием, вызванным неподходящим климатом и, возможно, неправильным питанием. Вот что пишет Фрэнк Босток в своей книге The training of wild animals (1903): «Белые медведи нуждаются в разных видах особой заботы. Серьёзная перемена климата – одно из худших испытаний для них, и нет никаких сомнений, что в жаркую погоду они очень сильно страдают, что бы ни делали для их комфорта. Даже когда белых медведей дрессируют в холодную погоду, они выдыхаются задолго до того, как медведи других видов только начнут свою активность. В очень короткий промежуток времени они начнут тяжело дышать и демонстрировать признаки недомогания». Диета медведей любых видов в цирках состояла в основном из хлеба, варёного риса и моркови (www.theausteritykitchen.com/2011/09/circus-animals-nutrition.html, The Strand magazine - Volume 19 - Page 114 and 115 (1900)). Мясо, как правило, доставалось большим кошкам. Тем не менее, в The Strand magazine - Volume 19 - Page 114 and 115 (1900) сообщается, что углеводная диета вполне подходит медведям (не ясно, каким именно видам). И всё же, судя по фотографиям того времени, преобладали в цирках небольшие медведи. Они зачастую бывали убиты другими хищниками, среди которых преобладает лев. В одном случае белый медведь был убит леопардом (The Independent 1903, Том 55,Часть 2), в другом – медведем губачом (судя по иллюстрации, размеры были примерно равными). В другом случае, крупный медведь кадьяк ворвался в клетку ко двум белым медведям и убил самца белого медведя и серьёзно ранил белую медведицу (Pittsburgh Post-Gazette - Oct 12, 1946). Возможно, единственный действительно крупный белый медведь, убитый в неволе каким либо хищником, был убит бенгальским тигром в Тиммонсвилле во время циркового представления (The watchman and southron., December 11, 1907). Известны случаи хваток львов с чёрными медведями. В одном случае в зоопарке Бостока в Бостоне крупная львица убила крупного чёрного медведя (Boston Daily Globe (1872-1922) Mar 5, 1902, St. John Daily Sun - Mar 6, 1902, The Fort Wayne News 22 May 1902). Два описания этого случая похожи, а третье (The Fort Wayne News 22 May 1902) достаточно сильно отличается, и нельзя исключать того, что это другой случай, однако год публикации и место действия совпадают, хотя данное описание было опубликовано почти на три месяца позже. Согласно первым описаниям, когда львица вторглась в клетку медведя, тот ударил её. Когда медведь собирался атаковать ещё раз, львица ударила его по голове, после чего медведь повалился на пол, а затем добила укусом в шею. Череп медведя был проломлен, а шея сломана. Согласно другому описанию, львица ударила медведя, просунув лапу через прутья клетки, и разодрала медведю морду. Тогда медведь нанёс ответный удар (также просунув лапу между прутьями клетки), отбросив львицу в противоположный угол клетки. Затем львица снесла стену клетки и прыгнула на медведя, но тут же снова была отброшена назад ударом его лапы. Со следующей попытки львице удалось запрыгнуть на медведя и вцепиться зубами ему в горло. Одновременно львица рвала когтями живот своего противника. В другом случае черная медведица, защищавшая двух медвежат, была убита львом в зоопарке в Аламиде (Daytona Beach Morning Journal - Apr 6, 1950). Также известен случай, когда чёрный медведь выиграл битву со львом (The Milwaukee Journal - Sep 13, 1966). Это произошло во Флориде в цирке «Ringling Bothers Circus» в 1956 году. Льва и чёрного медведя готовили к совместному выступлению, и когда дрессировщик отвлёкся, лев атаковал медведя и оставил когтями рану на его плече. Медведь встал на дыбы и нанёс льву ответный удар. Как сказано в описании, «плечо льва было почти оторвано; лев был так сильно ранен, что его пришлось убить». Рана медведя зажила через несколько дней. К сожалению, подробностей о размерах оппонентов не имеется. Ещё известен бой старого чёрного медведя со львицей, закончившийся победой первого (Telegraph and Texas Register (Houston, Tex.), Vol. 8, No. 44, Ed. 1, Wednesday, October 18, 1843). Сказано, что медведь происходил либо из штата Кентукки, либо из немуниципальной территории Кентук в штате Алабама. Бурые медведи не водятся ни в Кентукки, ни в Алабаме, соответственно, речь идёт о чёрном медведе. Это был запланированный стравочный бой. В одну клетку, разделённую на три части, поместили львицу, волка и чёрного медведя. Перегородки между отделениями клетки были подняты, и бой начался. Сначала львица прыгнула на волка убив его мгновенно. Затем она атаковала медведя? Прыгнув на него и крепко схватив своими лапами. Медведь вырвался из хватки львицы, укусив её за ногу, и с этого момента медведь явно преобладал в бою. Львица проигрывала, и два работника зверинца вмешались в бой, ударив медведя кувалдой. Однако зрители настояли на продолжении боя. Во время боя некто из толпы выстрелил в медведя и сбежал. Выстрел не был смертелен, и медведь продолжил сражаться. В итоге, когда хозяин львицы признал, что в этом бою она побеждена, зверей разняли. В зоопарке «Mundy's Zoo» в 1906 году крупный медведь губач был убит молодым львом (The Sun (1837-1991) - Baltimore, Md. Nov 28, 1906). Стоит также рассмотреть случаи схваток тигров с медведями в неволе. Ранее в статье были упомянуты два случая убийств бурыми медведями тигров, принадлежащих дрессировщику Роману Проске (Wild Tigers and Tame Fleas. NY: Rinehart, 1958 Bill Ballantine), два случая убийств бурыми медведями тигров в цирке Клайда Битти (тигрица была убита крупным медведем, и крупный тигр был убит медведицей) (Wild Tigers and Tame Fleas. NY: Rinehart, 1958 Bill Ballantine; Field and Stream Magazine. February, 1944), случай убийства тигра молодым медведем гризли в стравочном бою (The Tacoma Times 9 Feb 1911, Wilkes-Barre Times Leader, the Evening News Wilkes-Barre, Pennsylvania Wednesday, February 8, 1911 - Page 6) а также случай убийства крупного белого медведя бенгальским тигром (The watchman and southron., December 11, 1907). Стоит подробнее разобрать случаи из практики Клайда Битти («The Big Cage» Clyde Beatty, Edward Anthony, 1933; The Miami News - Dec 13, 1942). В первом случае крупный бурый медведь неожиданно атаковал тигрицу сзади и схватил её за шею. Тигрица быстро была убита. Во втором случае бенгальский тигр по имени Принц весом 500 фунтов (227 кг) сначала убил одного из работников цирка, а затем атаковал крупную русскую бурую медведицу и был убит ею в часовой борьбе. В 1909 году в зверинце Бостока в Эдинбурге во время циркового представления исключительно крупный бенгальский тигр был убит крупным бурым медведем (THE MARLBOROUGH EXPRESS, SATURDAY, DECEMBER 11, 1909). После десятиминутной битвы зверей удалось разнять, но тигр был смертельно ранен. У него были рваные раны на шее, и были сломаны три ребра. Тигр умер на следующий день. У медведя тоже остались раны, но на следующий день он был в полном порядке. В одном стравочном бою на барже в заливе Сан-Франциско медведь гризли убил тигра за несколько секунд (Lodi News-Sentinel - Mar 12, 1938; Baldwinsville NY Gazette Farmers Journal 1938 Jan - 1939 Dec). В другом случае в зверинце в одну клетку поместили молодого медведя гризли и взрослого тигра (Australian Town and Country Journal, Sydney, Feb 27, 1875). Звери начали бой, и сначала преимущество было у тигра, но вскоре оно перешло к медведю. Вскоре зверей разняли. В бою никто не был серьёзно ранен, но с этого момента медведь стал хозяином клетки (звери содержались вместе в одной клетке). В Гилфорде в зверинце «Steven’s menagerie» (согласно другому источнику – «Wombwell’s menagerie») в 1867 году крупный бурый (согласно другому источнику – чёрный) медведь ворвался в клетку к трём молодым взрослым тиграм и атаковал их (Leidsch Dagblad | 11 maart 1867 | pagina 2; The Daily Journal Mar 24, 1867; THE TOWN AND COUNTRY JOURNAL - JANUARY 28 – 1903). Зверей не удалось разнять, и, чтобы остановить бой, работникам зверинца пришлось застрелить медведя, поскольку тот стоил дешевле тигров. Однако когда медведь был застрелен, работники зверинца обнаружили, что все три тигра были смертельно ранены, в то время как у медведя почти не было ран, за исключением пулевого ранения. Точно не ясно, атаковали ли медведя одновременно три тигра, или это был бой всех против всех. В октябре 2006 года в «Мире хищников» в Брэнсоне, Миссури, медведь гризли сбежал из своей клетки и убил взрослую тигрицу, содержавшуюся в соседней клетке (U.S. Department of Agriculture, Inspection Report, License #43-C-0198, February 17, 2007). Однако бои животных в неволе не всегда бывают показательны. Дикие звери существенно превосходят ручных в силе и агрессии. Поэтому в этой теме обязательно нужно рассмотреть примеры взаимоотношений кошачьих и медвежьих в дикой природе, а именно взаимоотношения пещерных львов и пещерных медведей, тигров с бурыми, гималайскими, малайскими медведями и губачами, пум с бурыми и черными медведями, и ягуаров с очковыми и черными медведями. Начнём с взаимоотношений пещерных львов и пещерных медведей («Palaeopopulations of Late Pleistocene Top Predators in Europe: Ice Age Spotted Hyenas and Steppe Lions in Battle and Competition about Prey» Cajus G. Diedrich). Львы обычно не оставляют на костях жертвы таких выразительных отметин, какие оставляют гиены, поэтому определить виды добычи львов по ископаемым останкам достаточно сложно. Теория об охоте пещерных львов на пещерных медведей возникла в результате тафономических исследований в пещерах Европы (тафономия - раздел палеонтологии, исследующий закономерности процесса захоронения организмов и образования местонахождений их ископаемых остатков), а доказательства были недавно обнаружены в Медвежьей пещере в Румынии. В ходе тафономических исследований в других пещерах также были обнаружены в других пещерах (Zoolithen Cave, Sauerland Karst). Изотопные анализы костей подтверждают, что пещерные львы поедали пещерных медведей, однако предполагается, что хищничеству подвергались в основном медвежата (H. Bocherens, D. G. Drucker, D. Bonjean et al., “Isotopic evidence for dietary ecology of cave lion (Panthera spelaea) in North-Western Europe: prey choice, competition and implications for extinction,” Quaternary International, vol. 245, no. 2, pp. 249–261, 2011). Эту версию подтверждают новые тафономические исследования пещеры Софии в Германии. Нападениям подвергались пребывающие в спячке медведи. При этом чаще на медведей охотились львицы, что даёт снования полагать, что пещерные львы, подобно своим современным родственникам, жили прайдами. Предполагается, что львы охотились на пещерных медведей парами или прайдами. С другой стороны точно известно, что подобные охоты иногда заканчивались плачевно для львов. Судя по обнаруженным в пещерах костям, львицы чаще погибали в боях со взрослыми пещерными медведями (C. G. Diedrich, “Cave bear killers and scavengers from the last ice age of central Europe: feeding specializations in response to the absence of mammoth steppe fauna from mountainous regions,” Quaternary International, vol. 255, pp. 59–78, 2012). Известны три примера находок скелетов пещерных львов, которые, как предполагается, были убиты в боях с пещерными медведями: как минимум два скелета из Sloup Cave, как минимум три скелета из Медвежьей пещеры, а также останки из Zoolithen Cave (количество скелетов точно не известно). В целом, учитывая сравнительно небольшое количество убитых львов, пещерные львы достаточно успешно охотились на медвежат и находящихся в спячке медведей. Также известны кости пещерных львов и медведей с зажившими следами от укусов, однако эти повреждения могли быть получены и во внутривидовых боях. Теперь поговорим о взаимоотношениях тигров с медведями. Из всех современных кошачьих тигр наиболее тесно трофически связан с медведями. Бурые и гималайские медведи подвергаются хищничеству со стороны амурского тигра, губачи и изредка гималайские медведи подвергаются хищничеству со стороны бенгальского тигра, и малайский медведь подвергается хищничеству со стороны малайского тигра. Вот некоторые цитаты из работы «ВЗАИМООТНОШЕНИЯ АМУРСКОГО ТИГРА С БУРЫМ И ГИМАЛАЙСКИМ МЕДВЕДЯМИ И.В. Серёдкин, Дж.М. Гудрич, А.В. Костыря, Б.О. Шлейер, Е.Н. Смирнов, Л.Л. Керли, Д.Дж. Микелл»: «Анализ жертв тигра показал, что медведи обоих видов составляют 2,1% в годовом рационе тигров, из них 1,4% приходится на бурого медведя и 0,7% – на гималайского (рис. 19.1, табл. 19.4). Во внеберложный для медведей период эти показатели увеличиваются соответственно до 3,7; 2,8 и 0,9%. Из 6 добытых тиграми бурых медведей 5 были самки, в одном случае пол был не определён. Среди убитых гималайских медведей было 2 самца и один зверь с не определённым полом. Кроме молодого гималайского медведя с неопределённым полом и бурого медвежонка (пол также не определён), остальные медведи были взрослыми». «Достоверных случаев, когда медведей добывали тигрицы, в нашем исследовании не было. Шесть раз медведей убивали взрослые самцы тигров (4 раза бурых и 2 раза гималайских) и в 3 случаях пол тигров был неизвестен. Пять медведей из девяти (4 бурых и 1 гималайский) были добыты одним тигром, взрослым резидентным самцом Димой (M20)». «В отношении того, как жертва тигра доставалась медведю, наиболее типичной была ситуация, при которой медведи питались остатками добычи тигра после того, как тигр ее покидал. 44,4% таких случаев было зарегистрировано для медведей обоих видов и 55% для бурого медведя. По крайней мере в четырех случаях (11,1 %) медведи прогоняли тигров, застав их на жертве. Из них в двух случаях бурые медведи отбирали добычу (изюбря и кабана) у взрослых тигриц. В одном случае медведь неизвестного вида отобрал кабана также у тигрицы. И ещё в одном случае, похоже у тигрицы Нели (F37) с тигрятами, отобрал добычу гималайский медведь. А вот некоторые данные других авторов, также собранные в вышеупомянутой работе: «Известно, что из 44 случаев столкновения тигра с бурым медведем (Капланов, 1948; Сысоев, 1950; Сысоев, 1960; Абрамов, 1962; Бромлей, 1965; Раков, 1970; Кучеренко, 1972; Горохов, 1973; Костоглод, 1981; Храмцов, 1993; наши данные) тигр был инициатором 12, медведь – 8 раз, в остальных случаях нападавший не был установлен. 50 % случаев закончились гибелью медведя, 27,3 % смертью тигра и в 22,7 % случаев звери разошлись». «Согласно С.П. Кучеренко (1977), амурский тигр добывает в среднем трех медведей двух видов в год и изымает по всему ареалу 3-4 % из популяций осеннего поголовья медведей. Он отмечает, что весовая доля медведей в составе кормов тигра достигает 12% и она выше, чем частота их встречаемости, так как средний медведь превосходит по весу другие жертвы хищника. Аналогичные расчеты приводит Е.Н. Смирнов (1991), в исследованиях которого весовой показатель встречаемости остатков медведей в сборах выше количественного в 1,7 раза. Тигр в пределах своего ареала на Дальнем Востоке является главным естественным врагом медведей». «Столкновения медведей с тиграми на жертвах последних случаются, когда тигр защищает свою добычу при подходе медведя или когда тигр застаёт медведя, возвращаясь к остаткам своей добычи (Горохов, 1973; Костоглод, 1976; Храмцов, Животченко, 1981). Исход столкновений различен. В.Е. Костоглоду (1976) удалось проследить стычку самца бурого медведя-шатуна с тигром, пришедшим повторно к своей добыче. Медведь, вероятно, спал у недоеденной туши изюбря, убитой накануне тигром, когда тот спокойным шагом приблизился к своей добыче на 15 м. Обнаружив поблизости тигра, медведь бросился ему навстречу. Тигр сделал пять крупных прыжков в сторону, развернулся и стоял некоторое время, отпечатывая на снегу удары хвоста. Медведь тоже остановился в 15 м от противника, опершись передними лапами на заснеженную валежину. Постояв в таких позах, звери разошлись. Медведь остался у тигриной добычи. В другом случае, по свидетельству Г. Ф. Горохова (1973), тигр после 20-минутной драки умертвил бурую медведицу, которую он обнаружил на убитой им косуле. В Лазовском заповеднике тигр убил гималайского медведя, который перетаскивал тушу тигриной добычи по частям (Храмцов, Животченко, 1981). Мы дважды находили на деревьях следы быстрого вскарабкивания медведей (вид медведя в обоих случаях не был определён) вблизи тигриных жертв. Возможно, так медведи спасались от тигров, вернувшихся к добыче. Г. Ф. Горохов (1973) сообщает о буром медведе, который напал на тигра, отнимая у него кабана». «Помимо посещения медведями тигриных жертв возможен и обратный вариант. В октябре 1959 г. в верховьях Правого Подхорёнка (бассейн р. Уссури) медведь убил взрослую тигрицу, напав на неё в тот момент, когда она поедала добытого этим медведем кабана (Раков, 1965)». «Некоторые тигры, по-видимому, предпочитают питаться медведями (например, M20), однако это могут позволить себе лишь взрослые самцы, способные вступать в противоборство с медведями. Из литературы известно только два случая, когда бурых медведей добыли самки тигров (Капланов, 1948; Бромлей, 1965)». «Тигры чаще поедают медведей осенью, возможно, потому, что шумно кормящегося на сухой лесной подстилке и увлечённого поеданием нажировочных кормов (желудей дуба монгольского и орехов сосны корейской) медведя обнаружить проще, чем в другие сезоны, а также к нему легче подкрасться и добыть его». «Одним из способов охоты тигров на медведей является добыча их в берложный период в зимних убежищах. Таким способом тигры добывают как бурых медведей (Капланов, 1948; Бромлей, 1965), так и гималайских медведей (Горохов, 1973; Храмцов, Животченко, 1981; Юдаков, Николаев, 1987; Seryodkin et al., 2003). Г.Ф. Бромлей (1965) указывает, что случаев нападения тигров на медведей, спящих в берлогах на склонах среднего Сихотэ-Алиня, за 1952-1959 гг. зарегистрировано более 15, в основном в ранневесеннее и поздневесеннее время. В подавляющем большинстве это были бурые медведи. Автор замечает, что не всегда тигру удаётся убить бурого медведя. Наиболее крупные медведи вырываются из когтей хищника и, будучи изгнанными из берлог, становятся шатунами». «Не всегда тиграм удаётся одолеть бурых медведей. В.Е. Костоглодом (1981) описан случай неудачной попытки охоты тигрицы с двумя подросшими тигрятами. Тигрица бросилась на медведя, когда тот поднимался по почти отвесной круче берега реки. Медведь развернулся и прыжками пересёк русло. Он быстро поднялся по отвесному берегу другой стороны реки до его верхней трети, где и остановился. Втиснув заднюю часть тела между тремя небольшими ёлками, медведь повернулся навстречу врагу, уже стоявшему на маленьком уступчике в 3 м от него. Их разделяла небольшая расселина в крутом береге. Звери стояли в таких позах, видимо, довольно долго, так как под медведем образовалась ледяная корка. Один из тигрят сначала бросился преследовать медведя вслед за тигрицей, но потом отстал. Тигрица не решилась в сложившейся ситуации атаковать медведя. В другой ситуации тигрица кинулась на бурого медведя, но после короткой драки спрыгнула с трёхметрового обрыва реки, на котором они дрались, и спокойно ушла (Горохов, 1973)». «Г.Ф. Горохов (1973) пишет ещё об одной схватке, в которой не было победителя. Тигр, заметив медведя, идущего ему навстречу, залёг за выворотнем. Подпустив медведя поближе, он настиг его со второго прыжка. Медведь принял бой. Звери долго дрались, и оба разошлись с кровью. Тигр после столкновения харкал кровью. Бурый медведь способен не только оказать достойное сопротивление напавшему на него тигру, но и выйти из схватки победителем». Ниже упомянуты два случая убийств тиграми крупных бурых медведей: «Л.Г. Капланов (1948) описывает случай, когда тигр пребывал у задавленного медведя не менее 8 дней, не отходя всё это время от жертвы. В декабре 1959 г. на р. Светлая тигр убил крупного бурого медведя и жил около него примерно 10 дней, пока не съел (Раков, 1965)». А вот что известно об обратных случаях: «Бурые медведи иногда нападают на тигров. Известно 12 случаев умерщвления тигров бурыми медведями (Сысоев, 1950; Сысоев, 1960; Абрамов, 1962; Раков, 1970; Горохов, 1973; Костоглод, 1981). шесть погибших тигров были взрослыми, четыре – тигрятами, и в двух случаях возраст авторами не был указан. Все тигры медведями были съедены. В голодные на нажировочные корма годы медведи становятся агрессивными. Например, в 1960 г. бурый медведь задавил и съел тигра в Сихотэ-Алинском заповеднике (Абрамов, 1972б)». «В.Е. Костоглод (1981) описывает случай настойчивого преследования тигра (ширина пястного мякиша передней лапы 10,5 см) крупным бурым медведем. На протяжении более 14 км медведь неотступно следовал за тигром, спрямляя в некоторых местах извилины его следа. Лишь когда тигр пересёк по льду речное русло с многочисленными следами людей, медведь прекратил преследование. В другом случае были обнаружены остатки тигра, съеденного медведем (Костоглод, 1981). Пойма реки на протяжении нескольких километров была истоптана следами хищников. Тигр кружил и делал петли, пытаясь уйти от преследования, но был настигнут и растерзан медведем». Какие выводы мы можем сделать, прочитав данную работу? Ну, во-первых, хищничество амурского тигра по отношению к бурому и гималайскому медведю является обычным делом, более того, медведи двух видов занимают почётное третье место в рационе амурского тигра, уступая только кабану и изюбрю. Однако стоит также обратить внимание, что хищничеству подвергаются преимущественно небольшие медведи, близкие по размеру к самому тигру. Крупные самцы бурых медведей обычно не испытывают угрозы со стороны тигров. Однако изредка тигры могут убивать и крупных медведей. В научной литературе отмечено три таких случая, два упомянуты выше, и ещё один описывает В. Мазак, но об этом позже. Не стоит также забывать и о том, что немало встреч амурского тигра с бурым медведем закончилось ничьей. Такие кровопролитные бои менее выгодны тигру, поскольку тот, будучи активным охотником, должен избегать любых травм, которые могут помешать ему во время охоты. Медведь же является всеядным зверем, к тому же, более крепким на рану, чем тигр. Однако если такой бой произошёл в зимнее время, положение медведя вряд ли можно назвать более выгодным. Наконец, в голодное время медведь и сам может рассматривать тигра как добычу. А вот что пишет о взаимоотношениях тигра и бурого медведя Николай Николаевич Руковский (поскольку, когда речь заходит о статистике, приведённый выше документ не ссылается на книгу Руковского, предоставленная ниже статистика в нем не учтена): "Тигры, обитающие на Дальнем Востоке, практически не имеют врагов. Лишь в отдельных случаях на тигрят, оставленных матерью, может напасть бурый медведь. В то же время и тигры иногда нападают на молоды медведей. Для выяснения взаимоотношений между этими двумя хищниками я опросил 42 местных охотников-старожилов Приморского края. Из них 7 человек ответили, что тигр специально охотится за медведем; 6 человек заявили, что медведь ходит по следам тигра и собирает остатки его пищи; 14 рассказали о драках тигра с медведем без трагических исходов; два припомнили случаи, когда медведь задушил тигра; 11 утверждали, что тигр убил медведя, и, наконец, 2 охотника уверяли, что медведь покидает угодья, в которых появился тигр. С мнением двух последних охотников согласиться нельзя. Медведь не может покинуть угодья с появлением в них тигра. Дело в том, что эти два очень сильных хищника на Дальнем Востоке всегда живут бок о бок и при нормальных кормовых условиях просто избегают столкновений друг с другом. Тигр может рискнуть напасть на медведя, если ему не хватает естественных кормов, да и то не на бурого, а на более мелкого и слабого, гималайского. Драки между крупными тиграми и бурыми медведями происходят лишь в голодные для медведя годы, когда шатуны сталкиваются с тигром возле добытых животных. Лишь в отдельных случаях при этих столкновениях жертвой может стать тигр, особенно молодой. Мне известен случай, когда в год неурожая кедровых орехов, желудей и ягод в Сихотэ-Алинском заповеднике на реке Туньша бурый медведь убил и съел тигра. По следам и оставшемуся черепу я определил, что медведь был очень крупный, а тигр молодой, примерно четырехлетний. По вытоптанному хищниками снегу, сломанным стволам пихт (почти в руку толщиной), крови, клочкам шерсти можно было заключить, что борьба была жестокой и продолжительной». Далее представлен фрагмент книги В.Г. Гептнера и А.А. Слудского «Млекопитающие Советского Союза. Том второй. (Часть вторая). Хищные. Гиены и кошки»: «Тигр справляется и с медведем, иногда более крупным, чем он сам. Выследив его, тигр делает засаду на скале или в буреломе с подветренной стороны. На подошедшего медведя он бросается сверху, хватает когтями одной лапы за подбородок, другой за горло и прокусывает позвонки. Медведи обычно боятся тигров, и, встретив их следы, поспешно убегают в сторону. Столкнувшись с тигром, медведь старается спастись от него, забравшись на дерево (Байков, 1925). 6 февраля на Сихотэ-Алине тигрица нашла берлогу медведицы, лежавшей с годовалыми медвежатами. Подкопавшись под берлогу с противоположного от чела края, она стала выпугивать медведицу, забегая то с одной, то с другой стороны. Наконец, тигрица схватила ее когтями за лапу и выволокла наружу, где быстро убила, прокусив шейные позвонки у затылка. Медвежата весом по 30 кг каждый были загрызены прямо в берлоге (Капланов, 1948). В Уссурийском крае шерсть медведей неоднократно находили в весенних и осенних экскрементах тигра (24 апреля, 7 мая, 10, 15 и 27 ноября). В начале мая 1951 г. на берегу р. Татибэ (приток Имана) нашли медведя (длина тела 158 см, вес около 170 кг), загрызенного тигрицей (рис. 81). У него оказались съеденными все наиболее жирные части тела: спина, окорок и отложения жира в паховой области. В 10 м от трупа медведя найдены экскременты, следы мочи и три лежки тигрицы, оставшейся у добычи 3-4 дня. В верховьях р. Пфусунга (западнее бухты Ольга, Приморский край) в сентябре нашли дерево, по стволу которого небольшой белогрудый медведь несколько раз взбирался и спускался вниз, спасаясь от подстерегавшего его тигра. По-видимому, тигр караулил медведя долго, так как на дереве кора местами была полностью содрана. В 1949 г. в конце декабря в бассейне Нижней Синанчи (приток Имана), тигроловы, преследовавшие семью тигров, обнаружили загнанного на дерево тигром белогрудого медведя. Судя по его исцарапанной коже и вырванной клочьями шерсти, а также по найденным на снегу следам, медведь вырвался из когтей тигра и более суток оставался на дереве. Жертвами тигров чаще всего становятся бурые медведи, так как белогрудые, спящие обычно в дуплах или среди тесно стоящих скал, менее доступны. В среднем Сихотэ-Алине за многие годы было установлено только три случая гибели белогрудого медведя от тигра. Случаев нападения тигров на бурых медведей, лежавших в берлогах, на склонах среднего Сихотэ-Алиня (Сихотэ-Алиньский заповедник) за 1952-1959 гг. установлено более 15, главным образом в позднеосеннее и ранневесеннее время. При этом тигру не всегда удавалось убить бурого медведя. Наиболее крупные звери вырывались из когтей этого хищника и, будучи выгнанными из берлоги, начинали бродить по тайге, становясь "шатунами". С 1940 г. число нападений тигров на медведей начало постепенно возрастать, что можно объяснить общим сокращением численности копытных. По-видимому, за счет медведей тигры начали восполнять недостаток обычных кормов - копытных (Бромлей, 1965)». А также обратные случаи: «При схватках с медведем тигр не всегда выходит победителем. В зиму 1959/60 гг. в распадке на Сихотэ-Алине жила тигрица с двухлетними тигрятами. Однажды, убив кабана, она оставила его тигрятам, а сама отошла в сторону. В это время к ее добыче подошел крупный медведь-шатун. Вернувшись к добыче, тигрица бросилась на медведя. Завязалась борьба, и медведь убил тигрицу. Несмотря на тяжелые раны, он съел кабана, а затем тигрицу (Сысоев, 1960). В 1913 г. на р. Б. Синанче крупный бурый медведь задавил тигра. В 1960 г. в Сихотэ-Алиньском заповеднике жертвой медведя стал молодой тигр (В. Абрамов, 1962). Аналогичный случай был в Приамурье (Кривопуск, 1957; рис. 88). Чаще, чем взрослые тигры, гибнут тигрята. Их убивают тигры-самцы, бурые медведи и другие хищники. Так, в 1956 г. в Биробиджане был неурожай кедровых орешков и желудей. Кабаны с трудом находили себе корм. Поздней осенью появилось много медведей-шатунов, которые, не зажирев из-за недостатка корма, не ложились в берлоги и голодные бродили по тайге. Один из таких медведей в Хинганской тайге на хребте Шухи-Покто напал на молодого 3-летнего тигра и загрыз его. Судя по следам на снегу, это произошло следующим образом. Тигрица, ходившая с крупным тигренком, напала на табун кабанов и задрала одну свинью. Оставив у добычи тигренка, тигрица ушла. На молодого тигра и его добычу наткнулся медведь-шатун. Между хищниками завязалась драка, о чем свидетельствовали клочья шерсти обоих зверей и взрытый, обильно политый кровью снег. Победил медведь. Наевшись, он завалил валежником свои трофеи и не раз потом к ним возвращался. Съев свинью, он принялся за тигра, но был спугнут людьми (Кривопуск, 1957). Второй случай, когда медведь-шатун убил взрослую тигрицу на Сихотэ-Алине, описан выше». Дунишенко и Куликов упоминают случай схватки крупного бурого медведя с тигром, закончившийся гибелью обоих оппонентов: «В годы неурожая желудя и семян кедра, на которых медведь в основном и жиреет, обостряется пищевая конкуренция с тигром. Взрослые звери равны по силе. Нам известен случай, когда крупный «буряк» завалил секача и только прикрыл его дерном и валежником, чтобы сготовить «тушенку по-медвежьи», – а тут голодный тигр. Сколько там было крови! В итоге битвы хозяин добычи погиб от страшных ран, а изуродованный тигр, видимо, забыв, из-за чего разгорелся этот сыр бор, удалился пьяной походкой, не отведав «свеженины». Снег укрыл следы, и больше в этих местах владыка уссурийской тайги не объявился. Видимо, дальнейшие разборки оба зверя закончили в «царстве предков» («Главная кошка земли» Ю.М. Дунишенко, А.Н. Куликов). Вот упомянутый выше случай убийства крупного бурого медведя-шатуна самцом амурского тигра: «В ещё одном случае, описанном покойным К. Г. Абрамовым (1961), как сообщается, в южной части горного хребта Сихотэ-Алинь большой старый самец бурого медведя, так называемый шатун, был убит и частично съеден старым самцом тигра зимой 1958/59 года» ("Der Tiger" Mazak). С. П. Кучеренко в Книге «Встречи с амурским тигром» приводит случай, известный со слов охотника, когда небольшая тигрица убила крупного бурого медведя примерно в 2 раза крупнее себя, атаковав его из засады, пока тот пытался раскопать нору барсука. В этой же книге говорится о трёх случаях сражений между тигром, которого местные жители прозвали «Меченным» за рубец на его щеке, и крупным медведем. В двух случаях соперники расходились, получив достаточно серьёзные травмы, а в последнем тигру удалось выцарапать медведю оба глаза. В книге «Амурский тигр» Кучеренко сообщает о случае, когда тигрица атаковала крупного шатуна, убившего её тигрят, и в результате оба оппонента были мертвы. По словам С. П. Кучеренко, средний тигр всегда сильнее среднего медведя. Также он считает, что крупного тигра не сможет убить никакой медведь. Хотя Байков писал, что крупный тигр справляется с медведем почти одного с ним веса, вот что он пишет о сосуществовании крупных бурых медведей с тиграми: «Тигр не решается нападать на бурого медведя, зная его огромную силу и злобность. … Тигра он не боится и спокойно смотрит ему вслед, чавкая и ворча себе под нос» (Н.А.Байков, Медведи Дальнего Востока, Журнал "Охота и рыбалка" №№ 5 – 6. 2008). Вот что пишут А. Г. Юдаков и И. Г. Николаев о том, как медведи реагируют на присутствие тигров: «У медведей в подобных ситуациях наблюдали различные реакции. Один бурый медведь, державшийся на территории, где постоянно жили тигры, явно чувствовал себя тут полновластным хозяином. Другой бурый медведь при встрече тигрового следа однажды резко свернул в сторону. А крупных размеров гималайский медведь (он наблюдался визуально), видимо самец, как и уже упоминавшийся бурый, явно не боялся присутствия тигров. Он ходил по их следам, отдыхал на том же гайне, что и тигр» (http://sixote-alin.ru/books/ecolog/ch12.html). Теперь поговорим о взаимоотношениях бенгальских и малайских тигров с различными видами медведей. В Индии тигры могут охотиться на медведей-губачей (Schaller, 1967). Kuttapan (1989) сообщает о двух случаях, когда взрослые губачи были убиты и съедены тиграми (The Indian Forester, Том 117 R. P. Sharma, 1991 стр 919). В одном случае тигр, как сообщается, сломах губачу позвоночник ударом лапы, а затем дождался, пока парализованный медведь сам не измотал себя попытками побега. Зафиксирован ряд случаев хищничества тигров по отношению к губачам(Campbell 1893, Clut- terbuck 1894, Butler 1899, Fenton 1909, Pitman 1911, Duke 1919), а также ещё один случай убийства тигром взрослого малайского медведя в Перакском штате Малайзии (Spooner in Butler 1899) (Journal of the Bombay Natural History Society, Том 90, 1993). Иногда губачей могут добывать тигрицы (http://www.shekardattatri.com/wow-moments.html). Когда губач и тигр встречаются лицом к лицу, медведь может вести себя агрессивно, с криками бросаясь в атаку. Молодые, а иногда и взрослые тигры могут избегать открытых конфликтов с агрессивными губачами, и обычно тигр заканчивают охоту, если губач заметил его, прежде чем тот успел атаковать (Perry, Richard (1965). The World of the Tiger. p. 260.). Стоит отметить, что в одном случае губач убил взрослого леопарда. Однако после боя медведь и сам был искалечен. Также известен случай убийства молодой самки губача крупным самцом леопарда (Kurt, F. and Jayasuriya, A. (1968). Notes on a dead bear. Loris, 11: 182-183.) Время исследований в Малайзии Kawanishi обнаружил одного малайского медведя, предположительно убитого и съеденного тиграми, и дважды находил останки малайских медведей в экскрементах тигров («Life After Logging: Reconciling Wildlife Conservation and Production Forestry in Indonesian Borneo» E. Meijaard, Douglas Sheil, Robert Nasi, David Augeri, Barry Rosenbaum, Djoko Iskandar, Titiek Setyawati, Martjan Lammertink, Ike Rachmatika, Anna Wong, Tonny Soehartono, Scott Stanley, Timothy O’Brien, 2005). Однако в одном случае, как сообщается, тигр и малайский медведь погибли в борьбе друг с другом (Travels in the East Indian archipelago (Albert Smith Bickmore) 1868). Похоже, что гималайские медведи не подвергаются угрозе со стороны бенгальских тигров так, как со стороны амурских тигров. В 2009 году в Бутане молодой гималайский медведь возрастом 2-3 года был убит бенгальским тигром (https://bigcatrescue.org/himalayan-bear-killed-by-tiger/). С другой стороны, Джим Корбетт пишет о двух случаях, когда гималайские медведи отгоняли тигров от добычи. Комментарии к этому видео - наглядный показатель того, что когда дело заходит о теоретическом сопоставлении параметров животных и оценок при принципу "люблю не люблю" - люди говорят всегда "русский медведь оставит от льва одну гриву". А когда дело касается практических случаев - то трепещат перед силой и жестокостью Царя зверей. Вот интересный комментарий человека, судя по всему реально видевшего бой: " Помню случай в новосибирском зоопарке в 1997 году когда лев каким то образом пробрался в вольер к здоровому бурому медведю и напал со спины. Бой если его можно так назвать, длился 5 минут. Медведь к шоку посетителей был 'буквально разорван пополам'. Тогда впервые я почувствовал мощь и зверство льва. Оказалось позже , что льва не кормили долго. Но то как он расправился с медведем могло шокировать видавших виды так сказать. Вообщем после этого случая я точно уверен в царе зверей. Это действительно мощнейший хищник." Мой вердикт: если брать средних животных крупнейших бурых медведей, или белого медведя, и крупнейших подвидов льва, то лев как минимум не уступит, и будет что-то вроде 50 на 50, возможно, будет и небольшое преимущество медведя. Но, шансы есть у обоих. Заключение Хотя медведи демонстрируют плохие файты против смелых кошек (лев, пума), и чаще всего уступают им в доминации; они доминируют над трусливыми котами (тигр) даже при том, если меньше их размером! В смертельном поединке, медведь имеет теоретические шансы убить кошку весом больше себя. Но, шансы эти очень небольшие. Чаще, медведь проигрывает любым кошкам в схватке, если они равного веса. Если медведь намного тяжелее кошки, то он способен ее убить, или же просто отбиться (Парнелл-Рамадан). Никакие медведи не могут легко и уверенно побеждать даже средних самцов льва. Скорее всего, даже взрослых пум могут уверенно бить только крупнейшие медведи. В смертельном поединке уссуиийский тигр сильнее уссурийского медведя. Лев и смелый тигр скорее всего паритетны крупнейшим медведям, если не превышают их в способности выигрывать бои. Медведи чаще всего обдуманно идут на конфликт, они чувствуют когда их бояться. В драке с сильными и смелыми кошками они технически кастрированны, но ведут бой достойно и до конца. Лишний раз на конфликт не пойдет, склонен не убить, а отбиться, не убегает, готов драться до конца, очень силен, трудноубиваем, но, технически однообразен - вот портрет медведя как бойца. Может быть кому-то он не понравиться. Но, если вы хотите видеть медведя ура-патриотом, бегущим на стенку врагов, разрывающим слонов и тигров, то задумайтесь: а чем для вас лев плох? Категория:Звери Категория:Батлы